Referring to FIG. 1, a cut-away segment of an artery 110 is shown schematically. The artery 110 includes a natural lumen 114 defined by arterial wall 118. The natural lumen 114 may also be referred to as the true lumen. The arterial wall includes multiple layers. The innermost layer of arterial wall 118 is generally referred to as the intima or intimal layer 122. Concentrically outward of the intima is the media or medial layer 126. Although the intima 122 and media 126 are each illustrated as single homogenous layers, they both typically comprise more than one layer. For the purposes of brevity and clarity within this disclosure, however, the intima 122 and media 126 are illustrated as single homogenous layers. The outermost layer of the artery is the adventitia 130. The transition between the outer portion of the intima 122 and the inner portion of the media 126 is referred to as the subintimal space. The subintimal space is sometimes referred to as a false lumen, in contrast to true lumen 114.
Referring to FIG. 1A, a cross-sectional view of the artery 110 depicted in FIG. 1 is illustrated. This artery 110 is generally healthy because it lacks any calcium deposits, plaque, calcified layers, calcified plaque, scars or other types of fibrous tissue or lesion material. FIG. 2, however, illustrates a portion 234 of the intima layer 222 that has become diseased. For example, the diseased portion 234 could be hardened, calcified and/or fibrous for a variety of health reasons. FIG. 3 illustrates calcified plaque 334 that has grown in the subintimal space between the outer portion of the intima 322 and the inner portion of the media 326. As FIG. 3 depicts, the size of the natural lumen 314 decreases as the calcified plaque 334, as well as other undesirable fibrous tissue, grows within the artery 310.
Although FIG. 2 and FIG. 3 only illustrate disease states, such as calcification, plaque and/or other types of fibrous tissue or lesion material in the intima layer 222 and the subintimal space, these disease states may form in other areas of the vasculature, such as the media 226, 326. Additionally, the inner portion of the intima layer may burst and obstructions may form within the natural lumen 214, 314. Accordingly, there is a need for a device, method and/or system that has the ability to remove the diseased portions of a patient's vascular system.